China's Hell
by Dark-Ninja-Angel
Summary: Yao, a dark cell & violent questioning.. Warning for Violence and a little bit of gore.


"What do you know!?"

"I know nothing!" I yelled as blood flowed down my face stinging my eyes.

"Come on, do you think I enjoy hurting you?"

"Yes".. I said with a short laugh in my voice

I watched Kiku walk into the moon light coming from the grate in the roof, this was the only source of light in the cold stone room that had been my prison cell for the past two days. Two days of being tortured by my brother and his German friend.

Kiku walked over to me and lent against the chair I was tied down to. He then moved back into my view and lent down so we were face to face, then the pain came as he pushed his thumb into the deep wound in my shoulder causing me to scream in pain.

"Come on Yao just tell us what we need to know and we will let you go" Kiku said with a smile I remembered form when he was younger.

I looked into his eyes seeing behind that childish smile.

"You say that Kiku… but judging by the look on that Germans face I believe otherwise."

My eyes left Kiku's and met with the Germans dead eyes, I could tell in his eyes he felt no remorse over causing me this pain.  
Kiku got up and walked over to the German who touched his shoulder and said something to him, the German walked over to me as Kiku opened the door to leave the room.

"You should respect your older brother Kiku!" I yelled at him.

Kiku froze where he stood and walked over to me quickly and slapped me cross the face hard causing my eyes to water.

"I have no older brother!" he yelled as he clenched his fist about to go for another swing but the German stopped him.

"Kiku get out now, you're getting to emotional" the German said in a stern emotionless voice.  
Kiku nodded and let the room.

I just stared at him with tears welling up in my eyes, I had to hold them back knowing that the tears would not only show me weaking but would also sting the wounds on my face.

The German took off his jacket and placed it on the table near the door and walked over to me and grabbed my face forcing me to look at him.

"Tell me what I want to know and we will let you go" Ludwig said forcefully  
I just laughed at him and spat at him "As if I would believe your lies Ludwig, iv never trusted you and now I have more reasons to hate you"

"Fine then Yao... I will make you tell me"

"Do your wor.." my words were cut off from the sudden punch to the stomach that winded me.

And that stared the 5th session of beatings from the German. These would normal go for about an hour, in my mind I didn't know how I kept the time though all the pain I was going through... I just knew.

I just sat there taking everything the German could dish out, after a while my whole body went numb and all I could hear was my heart beating in my ears. Then suddenly I heard something that stopped Ludwig in his tracks. I raised my head to see a browned haired male standing in the door way of my cell.

"Feliciano… What are you doing here?" Ludwig said with panic in his voice.

"Ludwig? Wh…who is that?.." he said with a little panic in his voice.

"Feliciano get out"

"Is… is that Yao? What are you doing to Kiku's brother?"

"Feliciano get out now!"

Feliciano jumped back at the sudden out burst from Ludwig, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at me covered in blood and wounds. I knew from the look on his face he had no knowledge of what was happening to me and this was the first time he had seen someone being tortured.

"Feliciano get out now!" Ludwig yelled and started walking towards Feliciano.

Tears started rolling down the Italians face as he ran off, the German clenched his fist with anger as he turned to me. I looked him in the eyes and knew from his stare that this beating would be longer than the normal hour and I was correct, instead of the normal hour beating this one went for 3 hours. All the anger from yelling at Feliciano was being projected onto my body, every punch killed me and all I wanted to do was die, to be free form this hell.  
That was my last thought before I passed out, when I came to the German had left and I was covered in salt water, stinging the wounds that covered my body. I looked up and saw the light of the moon through the grate, I sighed knowing that I had slept through the day and when midnight hit Kiku and Ludwig would come and continue torturing me.

"I will stay strong, I will tell them nothing..." I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes trying to fall back asleep but failed.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, hearing only the sound of my lungs struggling to breath, my head down and eyes closed from weakness all I did for those hours was prayed to die, for the breath to be taken from my lungs and for my heart to stop beating.  
Then my wish came true I felt the cold hand of death touch my cheek, tears poured down my cheek and I raised my head to welcome death with open arms, welcoming him to save me from my pain, I opened my eyes only to meet with the cold violet eyes of the Russian.

"I..Ivan?" I whispered with shock in my voice.

"Oh Yao... what have they done to you?" Ivan said as he moved and untied my arms and legs.

I heard the eco of running footsteps against the stone floor and I pained.

"Ivan! You need to get out now!" I yelled at him as he moved in front of me my arms and legs now free.

But it was too late they were to close for him to run out, I looked at the door expecting Kiku and Ludwig to run in but was shocked as Alfred and Arthur run it guns in hand.  
I stared at them in shock.

"Is he ok Ivan? Alfred yelled always louder than he needed to.

"hes alive that's all that matters" Ivan said as he helped my get to my feet.

My legs shook as I griped the Russians body. he wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me stand. I looked over to Arthur who had his hand to his arm.

"Arthur your hit" I said as I looked at his arm which was staining blood onto his shirt.

"Its just a flesh wound, the bullet just brushed my arm" He said smiling at me.

Alfred held up his gun as he pressed his back against the wall looking at us.

"Someone is coming" he said the quietist I had ever heard him talk

I suddenly was pulled over to the wall and presses against it as Ivan stood over me his body protecting mine. I looked up at him in shock, I couldn't believe that he would put himself at risk like that to protect me.  
The footsteps got louder and I looked at the door as Francis ran in breathing heavy and looking around.

"Yo Francis you made it. Hey where is…"

"His behind me" Francis said cutting Alfred off.

I looked at them confused, wondering who they were talking about when my question was answered as Feliciano ran in.  
Ivan let his guard down and moved off me a bit allowing me to breathe more as Feliciano ran over to me and hugged me tight. I gasped in pain and Ivan had to pull Feliciano off me.

"Are you ok Yao?" Feliciano asked with a sad look on his face, it looked like he was about to burst into tears

"Ill live" I said smiling at him trying comfort him so he didn't cry.

"Feliciano told us where you were and when it was safe to come and get you" Francis said as he put his arm around Feliciano.

I looked at Feliciano and smiled more at him saying thank you with my smile.

"You guys better get out of here before Kiku and Ludwig get back" Feliciano said as he looked around talking to us all.

Alfred nodded and the took this hero stance that's when I knew he was about to go on one of this long tangents which I knew we didn't have time for, but instead he just looked at Ivan, Arthur and Francis and yelled "ok guys you know what to do, move out"

The next thing I knew I was in Ivan's arms and he was carrying me out the door as I looked back I saw Francis punch Feliciano across the face which made me gasp and look at Ivan, he looked back and just smiled at me.

"Its ok Yao its part of the plan, if Feliciano was found out to of been helping us he might get killed so we have planed it so it looks like he tried to stop us and was knocked out" Ivan said as he ran carrying me in his arms.

The next thing I knew we were outside, the light of day burnt my eyes forcing me to close them and hide my face against the Russian's chest, Ivan held me close to him making me smile softly, I loved being close to him but I would never tell him this.  
My thought was broken when I was pulled away from Ivan's chest and put in the back of a car, I opened my eyes and saw Alfred in the driver's seat and Ivan sitting next to me.

"Ok here they come!" Alfred yelled as he pulled his gun out.

I looked out the window to see Francis and Arthur running out of the building shooting back into the building. They ran over to the car still firing and got in the car quickly. All I could hear was shots being fired and then again Ivan was leaning over me protecting me with his body, I looked up at him and noticed this violet eyes staring back at me making me bush a little. Then the firing stoped and the car was moving.

"Ok Ivan his safe you can get off him" Alfred said with a giggle in his voice.

Ivan blushed and moved off me, I move and sat up but was suddenly stoped from the shot of pain that shot through my body. I looked down only to see a bullet wound in my hip blood pouring out. My vision started to fade to black all I could hear was Ivan's voice.

"His been hit, His been hit! Yao stay with me come on. Alfred drive faster or Ill kill you!

Then I blacked out.

I woke up with my body feeling warm. I slowly opened my eyes and slowly sat up stoping half way feeling the pain from the wound. I looked around the room and stoped when I saw Ivan asleep next me I smiled softly and lay back down looking at him and gently touched his cheek.

I'm so thankful I had my own angel to save me from dyeing in hell.


End file.
